


If We Ever Meet Again

by OceanHeart23



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Peter and Wanda now have their powers, Peter getting into his music and kleptomania, Tiny father/son bonding, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: Basically an alternative 3 years later after my other story Peter's Mission or otherwise known as Erik meets both his children in this one.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	If We Ever Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my third X-Men story pretty much an alternative take 3 years after my other story Peter's Mission which might help to read first. It's also primarily gen and another attempt at a Dadneto story.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own X- Men and make no money from writing this.

People often think that Peter comes up with the worst ideas between them, which fine he did have some not winners. Running after eating nearly 3 boxes of Twinkies and Hohos was not one of his better ideas. After they had gotten their powers last year, Peter realized he needed more calories. Yet going for an enormous amount of junk food didn't adjust well at first. It was a bit of a learning curve. However those that said Wanda didn't have some equally awful plans didn't obviously know his twin very well. Case in point.

Wanda had gotten in another fight with their mom over school with grades and lack of effort. Peter had gotten that lecture too, but he knew to expect it. He gave a solid 75% effort to all things school related. It just wasn't his thing and grew bored too easily. His attention span was also ridiculously short like goldfish levels.

They never exactly fit in super well what with the silver hair and bad luck issues. Not to say they were friendless though. It was just a smaller circle than most junior high schoolers. Peter had a few more than Wanda who would only really call one her friend. The twins themselves were very different from each other and unlike Peter, Wanda especially didn't do well with change. 

With the combination of school performance, her best friend moving away, and the addition of their mom starting to date again, Wanda decided she wanted a break and to get away for a bit especially before this lead to another outburst of her powers. She told Peter the next day, that she'd be leaving to visit the most haunted places in America and didn't know when she would be coming back. Naturally Peter had to follow this dumb-ass idea.

“Why don't you just sulk in your room like you normally do, when you're upset?” Peter asked, as he unloaded her from his back after running them to the nearest diner. He made sure to come a walking distance away so as to not be picked up by the cameras. 

“No one asked you to come Peter. I'm perfectly fine doing this trip on my own.” Wanda sniped back adjusting her backpack. She was wearing her favorite red leather jacket, while Peter wore his silver one. Mom liked to call them the leather team twins. Peter thought that saying it lost her some cool points.

“Are you kidding? Do you remember what the witch tried to do to Hansel and Gretel in that story? Multiply that times a thousand and add five and that's what Mom would do to me, if she found out I let you leave off on your own.” He looked both ways before crossing the street. “Now come on I need to refuel before running again.”

Wanda followed him inside, and the two got a corner table. Choosing quickly they got a small breakfast, while Wanda studied a map of West Virginia which included the Moundsville Penitentiary, the first stopping point. Peter just ate his bacon and pancakes in silence internally rolling his eyes gearing up for a long trip. Annoying or not the twins didn't abandon each other. 

After Wanda paid for their meal with some money saved up, the two left prepared to be on their way standing out in the parking lot of the diner. “Okay I think we need to go about 600 miles north that way.”

Peter's jaw dropped open. “Are you freaking serious?? I can't run that far!”

Wanda shook her head correcting him. “You've never tried running that far. There's a difference.” 

Feeling himself frowning Peter continued. “A pretty big one if you ask me.”

“Well I'm not asking you. Are you really objecting?”

“He might not be, but I am.” A voice came from behind them causing them to jump before whirling around to face who had spoken. 

Peter looked surprised, as he recognized the speaker. “Erik? Wow it's been a while and geez man why are you still scaring people. I thought you'd have stopped that by now.” He saw that the man before him was now wearing a maroon flannel shirt and jeans. He couldn't tell if it was a step up or down from the turtleneck and brown leather jacket he remembered. The unamused expression though that was very familiar, but he smirked a few seconds seeing that Peter had recognized him.

“Peter,”

“Yep still my name.”

“Who's that?” Wanda whispered to Peter.

“Do you remember me telling you about mom's friend who brought me home the Christmas Santa gave you your spell-book journal?”

“Magnet man?” Wanda questioned out loud.

“......What?” Erik asked looking mystified.

“Um nothing so you're looking well. Digging the lumberjack look it's different. Oh and this is my sister Wanda. You haven't met yet.”

Eric didn't respond for the longest time giving Wanda an intense focused stare before saying. “Hello Wanda.”

“.....Hi,” 

Peter stepped in front of her getting weirded out, when Eric seemed unable to break eye contact. “Okay now it's getting awkward and you wonder why I call you weird. It's because you give people me included the Heebilies.”

“That's Heebie Jeebies Peter and seconded.” Wanda said from her spot behind him.

Shaking his head as if to bring himself back on task he answered. “Your mother contacted me asking for assistance to bring you home.”

Peter was about to respond. 'Well it was nice talking to you but gotta go sorry let's grab pizza sometime' before running off. However at times Wanda was quicker than him. 

“We're not going anywhere with you, and if you step any closer. I'm going to scream that you're kidnapping us.” Glaring fiercely at him. Peter however looked between the two immensely curious to see how this would play out. 

It was a tense few moments, until Erik shrugged stepping back. “Alright have it your way.” 

Just before Wanda could smile in victory two identical metal bracelets flew at them from Erik's pocket and snapped on their wrists. Peter looked down studying it with a scrunched face before giving Erik a begrudging nod of respect. He was pretty sure they would get exactly nowhere, as long as they wore these. 

“Well played dude.” Peter said as he walked past Erik who had opened the truck door for him to get in. He saw Erik's lips quirk up at the comment. It seemed Wanda hadn't quite made the connection of what Erik had done. After ten seconds of trying to pull it off she gave up and tried to walk off only to find she couldn't being stuck in place.

“Ugh! Stop that!”

“Stop what?” 

“Whatever the stupid bracelet is doing!” 

Eric leaned against the front of his truck, while Peter leaned his head out the window. “You warned me not to get any closer. I haven't, but I can very well drag you into this car without looking like I am. How would you like to do this Wanda?”

She let out an inarticulate cry of rage before storming inside and sliding onto Peter's right. Erik said nothing and opened the driver's door sliding in on Peter's left starting the truck. They drove back in complete silence. Peter's suggestion for turning on the radio was quickly shot down, and he slumped. 'What fun to be him right now sandwiched between these two killjoys. Man he wanted some AC/DC or The Who to make life bearable right now.

When they arrived Mom's face was stormy and almost a tad anxious which was weird. She called for Peter and Wanda to follow her to their backyard, so they could talk. Peter slightly tuned out the lecture, as this was mainly Wanda's fault and even he knew it was not a thought out plan. 

Wanda argued back, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it. If it was, there would have been a lot more shouted points. He looked around and caught sight of Eric behind them like a silent sentry. Peter wondered why he was still here. Unless he was waiting to hang out with Mom and do adult friend things whatever they were. Maybe tax filing or something like that. Wait..why did he look nervous too?

“Peter!!” His mom shouted, getting his attention.

“Sorry um what were you saying?”

His mom sighed in slight irritation but still answered him. “I said there's something I've been meaning to tell you, and I feel like now may be the time. You see Eric isn't just an old friend from Germany. We grew up together, and he's.....well he's your father.”

It was absolute silence, as the twins digested this. 

'Wait a minute hold the phone. This guy? This guy was his dad???” Peter felt himself speaking before even thinking about it. “Um whoa plot twist. I did not see this coming.” He was about to turn to take another look at the guy, when he heard Wanda speak quietly.

“No.”

“Wanda....” His mom started.

“No! He can't be. I don't believe you.” 

Erik spoke up for the first time since arriving. “It's true Wanda.”

“I'm not speaking to you!” Snarling his direction she turned back to their mom. “You said he stayed over in Europe to find himself, which whatever I was fine with. Because I thought maybe he died over there or wasn't able to make it back. But apparently that's wrong if that's really him. So why is he here now?!”

“Wanda,” His mom started patiently. “Honey he didn't know until 3 years ago.”

The twins froze a second time. Peter speaking up this time. “You knew back when you met me didn't you? There a reason you didn't stick around the second time?” Peter couldn't help feeling slighted and hurt at that. It was one thing not to know but when you did? What was your excuse for that?

Erik opened his mouth to interject but mom beat him to it. “No, this was on me. They deserve to know the truth or at least from my perspective.” She focused back on the twins. “I didn't tell Erik about either of you, until he found you that night Peter. Erik is a mutant just like the two of you. The two of you aren't the first of our children. We had another before you. Her name was Anya.”

“What happened to her?” Peter asked curious despite himself trying to take in this new information.

“Men human men.” Erik said flatly. “They found out what I was, and when we came home. We found the house burning with Anya locked inside.” 

Peter's eyes widened in horror. However, like Wanda, he said nothing.

Mom nodded wrapping her arms around herself. “What Erik did in response to that was something that I couldn't forgive for the longest time. It terrified me, and I thought keeping your existence a secret would be safer for everyone especially you two.”

“I would never hurt-” Erik started, until mom held up a hand.

“I know Erik would never hurt either of you. But to me while there's a difference between being a danger to a child and just having your presence endanger the child. The end result is the same. When he came to me 3 years ago. I made him promise not to reveal who he was. I threatened to leave, if that happened. Move to a place he'd never find us. Especially if he was set with tracking down Nazi's still or doing away with vocal human rights activists.” 'Wait what? Erik was a Nazi hunter?' Peter barely had time to process that thought, as his mom continued explaining.

When I didn't hear from him again, I thought he had heeded my warning. Come to find out he was stuck in prison for the past few years. He apparently only got out a few weeks ago and got into contact with me last week. In that time we've come to an agreement on a few things we'll discuss with you later.”

Peter watched as his mom ran a hand over her mouth and let out a tired exhale. “You can be mad at me. However Erik would have come for you, if he knew probably would have given up his vendetta too. This isn't a good way to break the news, and I'm sorry for that. Yet I stand by my reasons, and felt like I was doing the right thing. I - Wanda where are you going?”

“Away from here.” As she started walking off very much done with the conversation. 

“Wanda if you need time to process that's fine, but you're not running away again.” Erik said not having moved from his spot. He wasn't willing to use his powers to stop her this time.

“I told you not to speak to me.”

“Wanda that's enough. I understand this has been a lot but the attitude can't continue.” Mom said moving to block Wanda's path.

“You understand nothing! How would you when you rarely ask anymore? You have no idea what the past month has been like. Why do you think I left? Because you and everyone else don't have the first clue about being a destructive time bomb. Not to mention keeping your own secrets!”

“I told you my reasons for not sharing this with you both, and I do ask about you! But how can I help when you never come to me about these things?”

“How would you know what it's like to be a dangerous freak?! You could never help me with this. You don't even know what having powers is like.”

Mom looked exasperated at this. “Yes so you've said before, but it doesn't mean I can't still try or at least listen. You're not as alone, as you think you are.”

Wanda shook her head trying to step around her.

“Wanda don't you walk away when I'm trying to talk to you.” Mom snapped looking to follow. 

“I'm done talking about this! I need some space right now.” Wanda closed her eyes and tried breathing through her nose feeling everything fraying. Muttering a quick warning for everyone to leave her right now, she tried to maintain control. Erik reinforced the warning, which set mom to begin bickering with him. Peter's twin danger senses were hitting skyrocketing danger points complete with neon signs. There was only one reason why she would be shaking like that, and it was never good. He watched uneasily, as his parents didn't appear to notice.

“I said....NOW!!” Her eyes flared red before the familiar energy began building up. Peter had only a few seconds before dashing and grabbing his mom fleeing quickly. If he had time to save one parent, it was going to be his mom. He gave a speedy apology in his head to Erik while running away.

After a rather rough stop that had them both crashing to the ground and rolling a few feet forward they watched from their vantage point about a 100 yards away. They saw Wanda release a huge wave of red energy that shattered all the house windows, knocked back most things in sight, and sent Erik hurtling straight back into a tree. After that Wanda fell to her knees and started crying.

“Holy Shit! Did Wanda just kill Erik?!”

His mom would normally scold him for his language but was too focused on getting back ASAP. “Peter” giving him a look.

“Oh right,” He grabbed her again and ran them back again having trouble stopping. Mom recovered quicker than he did and had already crossed over to Erik letting out a relieved breath, that he was alive. She turned to gather Wanda up in her arms, as she was still crying and whispering apologies. “Shh it's okay. Don't worry about the house. We're going to sit awhile on the front porch alright? We won't even talk right now. Peter stay with Erik and try to wake him up.” Before walking around the house.

“Wait what? I don't know the first thing about First Aid!” His statement was left unanswered, as his mom had already left with his sister. Peter frowned before looking back to Erik laid out. “Okay waking you up um...hey man wake up.” He tried a few pokes and shoulder shaking before admitting that was doing nothing.

“Are you even breathing?” It certainly didn't look like it, since his chest didn't seem to be moving. He otherwise didn't seem to be hurt, as he wasn't bleeding from anywhere. Peter then had an idea.

“Hang on just a sec.” He raced to the kitchen avoiding the glass and came back with a small hand-held mirror to hold over Erik's face. This way he would know for sure. Barely having brought it over Erik's mouth before a hand struck out latching onto his wrist.

Erik blinked groggily before muttering. “What in the world are you doing?” He let go as Peter helped him to sit up. Peter internally cheered at his alive status.

“Checking to make sure you didn't kick the bucket. Wanda straight up torpedoed you right into that tree over there.” Pointing for effect. “Sorry I couldn't grab you too back there. It's hard enough to run with one passenger.”

Erik shook his head a few times before deciding to move back to recline against the tree. “It's okay Peter you made the right decision. I want you to protect your mother over me. Your sister caught me off guard, but I'll be better prepared for next time.” 

Peter moved to sit a few feet across from him. “Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should see a doctor. Those contession things are no joke.”

“Concussion and no thank you I'm fine.”

Peter had his doubts about that but was just going to keep them to himself. The silence grew awkward after about 3 seconds, and he never did well with them. The problem with having a million questions was not having the first clue where to start. Nothing was leaping out at him to know right away. The whole situation was just bizarre for him. 

“So we're related.”

“Yes,”

“That's cool I guess.” Wow he imagined this moment his whole life and this is what he was leading with? His brain was not on page with asking the man something important. He was surprised, when Erik actually chuckled a small one but one nonetheless.

“Indeed it is.” He cast a look over at Peter saying slowly. “You appear to be taking this rather well. To be honest I hadn't the first clue how either of you would react. But picturing it I imagined it going over a lot like Wanda's. I wouldn't have blamed either of you for being upset. I certainly was after finding out about your existence a decade later.”

Giving off a shrug Peter replied. “Well I mean it does kinda suck that none of us knew except for mom. But if you were kinda a bad guy, I get why mom did it. She usually has a good reason behind doing what she does. I have to ask though why were you in jail? And also what exactly did you do to the guys that killed Anya.” He watched as the questions caused Eric to clench his jaw. Maybe those weren't the best questions to start with.

“There was a man by the name of Stryker. He was experimenting and torturing mutants. I managed to track down his facility after following the trail he left. When I got there, I killed him and everyone under him contributing to his work. The same thing I did to the men who killed my daughter all those years ago. You have to understand. It couldn't be allowed to continue. Unfortunately the FBI connected me to the murder, and I was sentenced to prison. A friend of mine broke me out just a few weeks ago.”

'Holy shit.....his dad was a homicidal super villain! That or Mike Myers. Breathe Peter keep freaking breathing and pretend you're totally calm. Geez what was he supposed to do with that? His mind was screaming at him to run fast and far, but the thought of leaving his mom and sister kept him in place. Therefore as subtle as he could, he shifted back a foot or two.

Erik noticed of course and muttered slightly discouraged. “I would never hurt you Peter.”

“Right of course not.” Scooting back just a little bit farther.

Sighing Erik realized this would probably need to be something taught over time. “Is there anything else you'd like to know? Otherwise I'd just appreciate hearing about yourself. I'd like to get to know you and Wanda both.” Time did little to change the way he remembered meeting Peter. He still was sporting the same silver hair only a few inches taller and wearing a band T-shirt instead of Batman. He also was still wearing the silver pendant necklace that he was when the first met. The thought pleased him very much.

“Uh,” fiddling with his shoelaces. “Well I can't really think of anything at least at the moment, and I'm not really sure what you want to know?” 

“Anything you'd like to tell me. What do you enjoy doing in your free time? How long have you had super speed? Even talking about comic book characters is fine.”

Peter looked up to the sky thinking. “Well I got my speed last year. I do still enjoy reading comics, but also listening to music, playing arcade games specifically PAC-man, and testing my speed.” 

In that testing he realized he could get away with some light theft but felt it was better not to mention that to new super villain dad. Heck he'd probably be proud and insist they commit crimes together and wasn't that a thought. In his defense they were only snacks, and they were needed to keep his blood sugar up. He didn't want to put that on his mom, so he just did it and didn't tell her about it. Peter glanced up to see Erik nodding at him.

“What music do you enjoy listening to?”

“I think the question you should be asking is what music don't I listen to. Classic rock is forever awesome. I like AC/DC, Queen, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, ZZ top, Van Halen. I mean I could honestly keep going. You haven't lived until you heard one of their songs.”

“Guess I haven't lived yet.” Erik said with a small smile like he was content with just the smallest conversation with Peter. “Maybe that would give me a good start for your next birthday. I do have some lost time to make up for.”

'Huh' that's right technically he could get like 26 presents out of this making of for missing Christmas and birthdays. However at this point he'd just take Erik refraining from murder for the rest of his life. 

Erik continued his questioning. “Speaking of which when exactly is your birthday?”

“Sept 21st I'll be fourteen this year, same as Wanda. Then next year I can start trying to get my permit.” It wouldn't be nearly as cool as running but still good to know nonetheless. He shifted from sitting Indian styled to leaning back resting his weight on his hands.

“Maybe we could celebrate the two of us. I'm fairly certain I wouldn't be welcomed with you sister yet.” Casting a stray wistful glance at the back of the house.

'Oh boy, Erik seemed kinda depressed at the fact.' He never thought he'd be comforting the guy, but right now he was reminding Peter of that three limbed squirrel he found in the front yard a few years ago. Therefore he interjected. “Don't worry about Wanda. She's only a little mad at you but more at other things. Plus she's got a lot going on right now. Eventually she'll get over it just give her space like a lot of space. She'll come to you in her own time.”

Erik remained quiet as if contemplating this. It prompted Peter to continue. “If we're being honest you definitely weren't what we pictured. I know Wanda especially was picturing some more like Mr. Addams.” That got him a confused stare. 

“You know from the Addams family? ….No? Okay well I'll have to show you the TV show sometime. Anyways she always kinda idolized that family weirdos that oddly love each other with insanity going on. She connects to Wednesday and fits us to the rest of them. However I always found that offensive, I'm pretty sure I'm cooler than Pugsley could ever hope to be. Plus we don't know any bald people to fit Uncle Fester's role.” Giving a weird look to Erik's odd coughing at that.

“So yeah you're not exactly what she had in mind. Maybe grow a mustache and wear a pinstripe suit next time you see her might help. Though right now I think more than anything she's just angry at her powers.”

The man nodded understanding that point. “What are they exactly?” Briefly surveying the destruction surrounding them. One thing he could assist with later would be repairing the house.

Peter scratched his nose. “That's the thing we don't know. She can blast things like just now or just cause really strange things to happen. Once she couldn't get her locker opened, then when she hit it. All the school lockers flew open at the same time. Another time she really wanted this bike that the school was auctioning off. But you had to be there on Friday at exactly 4 o clock to collect it. If the highest bidder didn't show up, then it went to the next person.”

Peter's face took on a sort of mystified stare when remembering before resuming. “There were 8 other people signed up ahead of her, and they all mysteriously got sick or couldn't make it in. One even got their hand glued to the table. Wanda ended up winning the bike. She also full on death glared at this girl. She couldn't stand who was at the top of the stairs and suddenly the girl’s shoelaces got untied causing her to trip all the way down the stairs. Safe to say that bad luck can happen to other people around her.”

Erik appeared deep in thought over this before responding. “I.....know someone who might be able to help her. I can bring it up to Wanda and your mother. He kinda specializes in this kinda thing. He could even help with your gift, if you wanted to see what else you could do.”

Hmm that could be cool he always wondered if he could get fast enough to be able to run on the water. “Yeah maybe I'll think about it. What can he do? I'm assuming he has powers too.”

“Yes,” Erik answered. “He's a telepath a very powerful one.”

“Really? That's awesome! Man I wish we could trade. Did he ever use them for the lottery or to win on a game show?”

Erik snorted. “Charles has more than enough money to live off of comfortably now that he inherited. He lives in a mansion coming from old money, and I doubt he'd ever use his powers in such a fashion.”

“Like Wayne Manor? Okay we totally need to visit this guy sometime.” He'd never been to a mansion before and really wanted to see exactly how good this guy was. There was so much you could do with reading minds. Peter had only begun to think of the possibilities, when Erik changed the subject.

“And you? What were your expectations of me?” Erik asked with only the faintest note of curiosity.

“Me? Well personally I was hoping for Bruce Wayne, James Bond, or someone equally badass. However considering I thought at one time you were a mob crime boss and king of the mafia. I'm not sure if this is better or worse. I don't know.” Running a hand through his silver hair Peter couldn't help giving off a shrug.

“Look I didn't really have a specific idea of who you were or what I wanted from you. To me you were always an idea rather than a person. So because of that there weren't too many expectations to shatter. I'll admit it's weird knowing you have a kinda questionable killing issue. I have to resist the urge to try to run mom and Wanda to Canada, if I think about it too long. But I would be willing to give you a shot. Although I definitely don't feel like calling you dad yet.”

Erik reclined further back against the tree resting his head back. “That's fine Peter whatever you're comfortable with. I appreciate the opportunity.”

Idly wondering how his mom and sister's talk was going Peter couldn't help asking. “So wanna go fishing sometime?” 

Erik opened his eyes at that. “I uh if you'd like to. Sure we can. I'll admit I've never done it before, and I didn't take you for the fishing type.”

“Oh I've never done it either.” Peter chimed. When Erik only looked more confused, Peter clarified. “I just thought it was a father son activity like throwing a ball around. That's what they do right?” It wasn't really like he had a manual for this type of thing. Plus maybe being around him could curb Erik's super villain ways.

“Peter what would you like to do? Not just what you think we should do.”

Humming in thought he was struck with an idea. “Could we drink beers together?”

“No.” Erik answered with a firm head shake.

“Come on isn't the legal drinking age in Germany like 16? I'm pretty close to that.”

“Fortunate for you we aren't in Germany and still no.”

“Would you let me get a tattoo? I could get just a small cover of the AC DC cover logo with the lightning bolt in the middle right here.” Pointing to a spot below his left shoulder.”

“No.” Erik said, covering the numbers on his left forearm. He was strongly against any type of permanent mark as it reminded him of what had been branded on his skin.

“Would you help me get into an R rated movie at least?” Peter asked, looking a little exasperated.

“Ask me again in 5 years otherwise no.”

“Wow,” Peter said shifting back to his original position rubbing the dirt on his jeans. “this bonding thing is going....so well. I can't believe how great we are at it.” 

It looked like Erik wanted very much to roll his eyes but was resisting the urge. “Well one thing I can help you with if you'd like is helping teach you how to drive.”

Peter opened his mouth to respond before pausing. 'Huh that actually might not be that bad.' Plus he did want to learn, and it seemed possible Erik may even let him practice early before taking the class. He did have one request though for that suggestion. “Can we try it a few times where you're levitating the car?”

“N-” Erik stopped himself having answered no so repeatedly it was becoming a straight reaction. “Possibly I will likely need to discuss it with your mother.”

“Ooorrrrrr we could make another promise not to tell her. It's kinda our own brand of bonding at this point. Doing things not telling her about it and sealing it to secrecy with a pinky promise.

Erik couldn't help snorting. “I'm pretty sure this is not something to be encouraged.”

Giving his best attempt at an innocent smile Peter held out his pinky. After a second he felt a larger one link to his own. “We're developing a new tradition after this. I refuse to tempt fate with your mother's wrath.”

Peter kept his smile. “Sure as long as I get to drive a flying car at least once fine with me. So......did you really hunt down Nazi's?” He listened attentively, as Erik regaled that part of his life. Feeling torn between awe and fear of the man despite the PG recount that he was sure Erik was giving him. 

One thing he was also sure of is if anything threatened mom, Wanda, or possibly him. He would not want to be in that person’s shoes. Sign your will and pick out a tombstone because nowhere was safe and your fate was sealed. Erik was not someone you wanted to be on the bad side of. 

He did look less scary with a closed mouth smile and even less when he laughed. Something he did when listening to Peter’s story, about how he and Wanda had booby trapped their entire home to a guy their mom was dating at the time that they didn’t like. It had been the greatest moment of teamwork in Peter’s life and really greg had it coming. Huh, maybe he did take after Erik a little bit after all.


End file.
